


Pastel Colors

by woshuwoo



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshuwoo/pseuds/woshuwoo
Summary: A morning after of sorts. Dirk and Todd after their revelations and what they remember from the night before.





	Pastel Colors

**Author's Note:**

> basically after the het shit, farah and tina made the fuck out bc farah is a lesbian and kissing todd was like a. yeah im sure lol moment. then theres gay shit. thats basically it. also my writing drinking game: take a shot every time i use the word gentle or soft. youll die probably. sort of dedicated to the toads bc yall make my sad gay heart feel new again.

After Tina's entrance, everything is a bit of a blur. Todd remembers dancing, people pressed close to him, warm hands on his sides. He remembers Dirk’s loud laughter, bright eyes seeing things Todd never would. He remembers light and music and… pink fur?

He squints in the light as he opens his eyes to try and take in his surroundings. He registers stiff leather under him and barred windows before he's assaulted by a lump of fuzzy pink (holy shit again?). 

“What the fuck? What is actually happening right now?” Todd's voice is completely bewildered, a panicked whisper to himself.

Then, the fur snuffles and someone pokes their head out from underneath it. It's a bit of a holy shit moment that takes Todd about ten full seconds to realize. There is Dirk Gently, cloaked in a fur coat, rubbing tired eyes. He's adorable and confusing and… laying on Todd's chest?

Todd registers the weight as soon as he realizes. Dirk is curled up on top of him, their legs tangled up. He can feel Dirks warmth through his clothes and it's pulling color to Todd's face.

“...Uh”

Dirk jumps about a mile at Todd's voice, elbowing him in the side in his surprise. Todd yelps and attempts to flinch away, but because of their compromised position it just sends Dirk back into flailing. As Todd attempts to sit up, Dirk tips over and falls off the seat and onto the floor. It's about that moment when Todd finally realizes they're in a car. He looks around, registers the padded sides and caged off divider, and realizes they're in a cop car. He'd seen the back of these enough times in his twenties to know what they look like.

Something is telling Todd to freak the fuck out because why is he in the back if a squad car, but then Dirk pops his head up, peeking over the seat with wild eyes and messy hair and it looks so ridiculous that Todd has to laugh.

“Morning. Need a hand?” He reaches out and lets Dirk grab his hand, attempting to pull him up. At the contact, a memory flashes to the front of his mind. Smooth, warm hands cupping his face, sliding down his chest, gripping tight onto his hips. Todd almost drops Dirk again.

“Hello, Todd. Do you happen to know uh… where are we?” Dirk's hands flutter in the air, not sure what they should be doing. He looks confused and flustered, pink high on his cheeks. It's pretty adorable. 

“Uh… we're in a cop car.” Todd peeks out the back window and recognizes the Sound of Nothing building. “Oh! We're outside the warehouse. That's… fine, right?”

Dirk nods enthusiastically although it's obvious he has no idea whether or not this is fine.

Todd peeks through the bars to the front console of the car, recognizes Tina’s bag of weed gummies (which they were all offered) and brightly colored car ornaments and sighs in relief. 

“We're in Tina's car. We're fine, everything's cool.” Todd revels in Dirks bright smile. He catches himself staring at it, his heart racing in his chest. Suddenly, another memory slams into him. Soft lips and gentle, hesitant kisses. Giddy giggles and the press of something hard against his back as he's pushed against, lips growing more insistent. 

The image sends Todd's stomach flipping. He's halfway delighted and confused because on the one hand he's realizing he had some sort of fun last night and on the other he's panicking about who it was with. Because waking up curled around someone is a pretty good indicator. 

Yeah Dirks really attractive. Yeah Todd has wanted to kiss him for like, ever. But the thought that maybe he did is sort of freaking him the fuck out.

“Todd?”

That voice, concerned and soft, rockets him back into another memory. It's Dirk, one hundred percent no denying, clutching at his back, hands scrabbling for purchase on his shirt. He's lying on the car seats, face flushed and eyes shut. Memory Todd smooths his thumb over Dirks cheek and he whines. 

“Todd.” It's needy and keening and wow. Memory Todd leans down and presses his lips to Dirks jaw, soft kisses turning into nips at his skin. When Todd reaches the corner of his jaw, just underneath his ear at the top of his neck, Dirk whines loudly, yanking fistfulls of Todd's shirt and keening into the touch.

“Todd. Todd Todd Todd oh my-”

“Todd?” He's snapped back into the present immediately, embarrassed flush crawling up his neck. 

“Are you alright?” Dirk has his concerned face on, eyebrows drawn together and lips quirked downward. 

“Uh.. y-yeah. I'm fine. Um… how did we, yaknow, get… here?” Todd's brain registers Dirks new outfit again. “Where did you get… uh… that?”

Dirk glances at himself and his eyes widen as if he'd forgotten he was wearing it. “Oh!” he exclaims “That woman, the one in the crowd, I traded with her. She was very kind.” Dirk beams at him and it makes Todd dizzy. There's so much swirling around in his brain right now and he can't shake the feel of Dirk's hands clutching at him.

“Uh… here? I think… the man with the glitter, remember him?” Dirk cocks his head at Todd and Todd's mind supplies him with the memory of a stranger streaking blue glitter on his face while Dirk clung to his arm and laughed. “We met him on our way out and then we… left? And came here I guess…” He petters of, cheeks flushing again. “You don't happen to remember what happened after that, do you?”

Todd swallows hard around the lump in his throat. “Uh… a bit.”

Dirks eyes widen and his cheeks burn. “That's… I'm sorry. I understand if you're mad and-”

“What?” Todd is utterly confused. “Why would I be mad?”

“Well because I'm… me and you're you and you have… Farah things and....”

“No. No way, Dirk. I don't know if you noticed Tina hanging off Farah like a lovesick puppy but I definitely do not have ‘Farah things’. I…” Todd took a deep breath, trying to steady his racing heart. “You're you? What does that even-? Dirk, you're the most amazing person I've ever met. You're my best friend. I don't have Farah things or anyone else things I have… you things.”

Dirks looked positively bewildered and Todd uses that moment to take him in. The low neck of his traded shirt, the pink coat complimenting his flushed face, confused, fluttery hands resting on his thighs were Dirk was kneeling on the seat in front of him.

“Oh…”

“Oh.” Todd repeated, smirking at him. “You know for someone so connected with the universe, you're a bit oblivious.”

“For someone so brash it took you long enough to get here.” 

Todd laughed and grabbed Dirks hand, squeezing his fingers reassuringly. 

“Better late than never.” He adjusted himself, pushing up from where he was leaning against the door and tugging Dirk towards him.

“Now… I seem to remember,” His voice was quiet as he leaned into Dirks space. “You were quite enthusiastic about this earlier.” He brought one hand up to Dirks cheek, smoothing his thumb along Dirks cheekbone and making him shiver.

“Still would be. Just… in case you were wondering.” Dirk took a deep breath, pushing himself closer to Todd.

Todd nodded, eyes on Dirks lips. He wanted to kiss him again. Leaning forward, they met in the middle, both of them pressing together in a soft, almost lovingly gentle kiss. Dirks hands came to rest on Todd's chest, pushing softly. Dirk swiped his tongue across Todd's lips, making his breath catch as he opened his mouth to let the kiss deepen.

Dirk shuffled closer, as close as he could get, basically pinning Todd's back to the door as he settled his knees on the sides of Todd's crossed legs and leaned into him. Todd had a lapful of holistic detective and Dirks mouth on his and yup this was the greatest moment of his life.

The hand Todd had on Dirks cheek slid down to cup his jaw as the other winded around his hips to keep him close. Todd pressed his thumb into the space where Dirk's neck met his jaw, right under his ear, and Dirk gasped. He pulled back slightly with eyes full of amazement and Todd smirked at him. He leaned forward and pressed a trail of kisses to Dirks jaw, stopping at that spot. When he kissed it Dirk keened, hands grabbing at his arms and nails biting into Todd's shoulder. 

Todd smiled against Dirks skin, kissing down his neck and shoulder. Dirk shrugged off the coat, exposing a wonderful expanse of smooth skin for Todd to touch. He kissed Dirks collarbone and reveled in the way Dirks heavy breath felt next to his ear. 

It was wonderful and warm and so incredibly overwhelming. Todd never wanted this to stop. He wanted Dirk to stay close to him, pressed against him and holding him, for the rest of eternity. 

Of course good things never last.

A loud bang on the window behind Dirk scared them both out of their… situation. Todd jerked back and banged his head on the window while Dirk scrambled to the other side of the car, hitting Todd in the shin on his way there. Todd cursed while Dirk shielded himself with the coat, holding up as if he was actually naked.

“Alright, morning weirdos.” Tina flopped into the driver's seat as the passenger door opened and Farah slipped in. “We gotta get back to the- oh.”

She finally looked at them and saw the incredibly obvious evidence that she'd interrupted something- namely their mussed hair and pink faces. “Oh shit sorry.” She laughed, loud and raspy and Farah quirked an eyebrow at her.

Tina snorted as she started the car. “Sorry for interrupting you two. We gotta head back to the station but I'm sure you can find… time. Though gimme a heads up next time, maybe I can join.” She winked at them in the rearview mirror as she pulled out of the parking lot.

Todd's face was burning with embarrassment but he noticed she was wearing a different shirt- Farah's, he realized. Holy shit. Despite what he'd seen, he somehow hadn't seen that coming. She had a bright pink lipstick mark smudged on her cheek and glitter in her hair. Farah looked much more composed, though still significantly glittery.

Todd glanced at Dirk, but found himself staring instead. He had flushed cheeks but was obviously trying to hide a smile. Sensing Todd's eyes, he looked over and gave him a kind, calm smile. Todd's chest felt full to burst as he returned that smile.

Tina’s reckless driving bumped them around the backseat, but when Dirk reached over to grab Todd's hand, he found that he couldn't care less.


End file.
